Broken Souls
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: When Nala gives birth to triplets sired by Scar, she is consumed by her hate and she conspires to remove them from the world. Will they survive?  How will the cubs react to their mother's death order when the truth of their mother comes out. Will any one be the same or safe again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This story rightfully belongs to a fellow author, ThatTexaskid. As it is her story Of mothers and cubs. But I'm taking over and adding some of my ideas. I don't own nothing a few of my OCs. Now without further ado here's the first chapter, remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

The Pride Lands was a once beautiful, healthy land. With penalty of water and food. But after the death of the late King Mufasa everything changed. A king took the throne, the late king's younger brother. With his claim everything went down hill. The tyrant king Scar not only let the hyenas in kingdom, which caused the lionesses to over hunt. That led to the herds and other animals leaving. Not only that but he always preformed one of the deadly sins that cannot be forgiven or forgotten. That sin leads to a young lioness screaming painfully four months later.

The screams and roars was coming from the small cave on pride rock. The little amount of residents lifted their heads and fleed in fright. A young lioness laid drenched in sweat as her panted heavily.

"One more push, Nala." instructed Sarafina, the dark cream lioness was at her daughter's base.

The light cream lioness grunted before growled before the sound of a pleased sigh reached her ears.

"A healthy little girl."

Nala didn't get to respond because another wave of pain shot through her body, like lighting. She growled as she shut her bright blue eyes closed. The pain shooting through her body was more intense than the last. Soon the pain subsided to start up a few minutes later. Sarafina didn't get a chance to put the second cub aside before another slid out. Nala moaned before lying her head and took deep breaths to calm her breathing. As Nala was taking a breather a dark beige lioness walked over and helped her long time friend cleaned the cubs. Since the mother was tired and they had a feeling she didn't want anything to do with them. After bathing the cubs, Sarafina and Sarabi took a look at them. The first cub had light cream fur, a small hair tuff on her head and her father's black nose. The second cub had creamy yellow fur and his mother's nose. The last cub had brownish fur, Scar's black nose and like her sister, a small hair tuff on her head. Sarabi and Sarafina looked at each other and nodded. Hopefully they can changed Nala's mind.

"Nala..."

The light creamy lioness grunted before opening her eyes and looking at her mother and would of been mother in law.

Sarabi smiled lightly. "You have two more cubs. A healthy little boy and a another healthy little girl."

Nala frowned before snarling. "They are still alive! After all the times I have cut my stomach, after all I have done for a miscarriage, THEY ARE ALIVE?!"

Sarafina and Sarabi sighed, having expected a reaction such as the one they had just heard.

"Nala, what Scar did to you was vile and horrible, but you cannot take your anger out on these three little ones. Remember, they are your cubs as much as they are Scar's."

Nala spat at her mother. "It's even more pointless now. He's already selected Kovu as his heir. Do me a favor and kill them!"

Sarabi looked at the once loving and caring cub she watched play with her son and the other cubs, a disgusted expression on her slowly aging face. "Nala, I am ashamed of you. These cubs are innocent! What would Mheetu think if he saw his big sister acting like this?"

"When he hears about what happened, HE WILL AGREE WITH ME!"

Sarafina sighed, before holding up the first female cub. Her eyes began to open, revealing their bright blue color. "Nala, what do you want to name your first daughter?"

The young lioness grimaced, and then shuffled her paws slightly before responding. "Vitani."

Both of the older lionesses recoiled in horror, and Sarabi spoke again. "You named her 'I am war'? Nala, the cub has done nothing wrong, please change the name!"

Nala responded through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at Sarabi. "You can't make me do anything. The name stands."

A single tear began to flow down Sarafina's cheek as she held up Nala's son, who opened his aquamarine eyes. "Nala, what do you want to name your son?"

"Hamaru."

Sarabi shook her said sadly. "Bastard? That's what I expected. Simba and Mufasa are probably horrified."

"DON'T MENTION THOSE NAMES IN FRONT OF ME!"

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a knowing glance, before both of their faces contorted into worried expressions, with a sad sigh Sarafina looked at the last cub.

"What about the last cub, a girl."

Nala sneered. "Shetani."

Sarafina pinned her ears and sighed as Mheetu walked into the den. Mheetu was seven months old, the age Simba had been at the time of the gorge. His coat was a pale cream, and his golden eyes were excited at the prospect of becoming an uncle.

"Are you all right Nala?"

The young lioness sneered. "Define alright."

Sarabi shot Nala a glare, and the blue-eyed mother sighed. "I'm fine, Mheetu. As fine as you can be when you have just given birth to three heathens."

"Nala, why don't you like your own cubs?"

Sarafina looked at her son, a depressed expression on her face. "Because Scar is the father."

Mheetu's eyes widened in limited understanding, before his eyes narrowed slightly as well. "Wow Nala, that's pretty cold."

Nala rolled her eyes as her little brother began to speak once again. "What are their names?"

"The first female is Vitani, the male is Hamaru and the last female is Shetani."

Mheetu sighed in disgust, before responding dryly. "I am war, bastard and devil. How LOVELY."

Sarafina turned to her young son in shock as he rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm not a two month old anymore. I know what all of this stuff means. Exspecaily living under a rule like this."

His mother nodded in understanding as Mheetu glared at his older sister. "Well Nala, I frankly disagree with your name choices, but they are your cubs. If their mother wont give them the proper care they need, their grandmother and their uncle WILL!"

Sarafina's eyes widened. "Who is this mature lion and what did he do with Mheetu?"

The seven month old shrugged, and stomped out of the cave before grabbing Shetani. Sarafina and Sarabi picked up Hamaru and Vitani, fearing for their safety, and followed the young male out of the den and into the Shadowlands. As they walked out, they could clearly hear Nala screaming behind them.

"HAS EVERYBODY DECIDED THAT THEY ARE GOING TO TURN AGAINST ME? IF NOBODY ELSE CAN SEE THAT THOSE THREE CUBS ARE A DISGRACE TO THE KINGS, I MINE AS WELL LEAVE THE PRIDELANDS! MAYBE I'LL FIND SOME ROUGE WILLING TO PUT AN END TO THEIR PATHETIC EXISTENCE!"

Mheetu turned to look back quickly before turning back around and shaking his head sadly, he gently placed the brownish cub on the ground. "That is not my sister. That is some other lioness that took control."

Sarabi nodded her head in agreement. "We have to find some way to bring back the old Nala."

Sarafina's eyes widened with an idea. "Why don't we talk to Rafiki about this? Maybe he will have some herb to make her less angry!"

Mheetu curled his ears back before nodding sadly. "I hope so Mom. I hope so."

The trio picked up the cubs before turning towards the large tree the mandrill called home, leaving a crazed lioness behind at Pride Rock, desperately trying to find a way to murder her own children.

**Author's Note:So what do you think of the first chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Thank you so much for the reviews. ThatTexaskid:sorry about the mix up. For this chapter I didn't change it, because most of my ideas for this story is where ThatTexaskid stopped at. So the next bunch of chapters will the same but with minor changes. So without further ado here's the second chapter. **

"FOR THE LAST TIME SARAFINA, WHERE IS NALA?"

The lioness sighed, giving the scarred king a very stern look. "Scar-"

"THAT'S SIRE TO YOU!"

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Sire, I do not know where my daughter ran off to. All I know is that she left. She did not take your cubs with her."

Scar roared angrily. "Those THINGS are not my cubs! The only LEGITIMATE offspring I have is Kovu!"

Zira gave a scared grin as her young son continued to feed, and Scar spoke again, his voice now much calmer than before. "Sarafina, I'll dismiss you in a second, but for your insolence, I'll leave you a small…reminder…of this day."

Sarafina began to shiver as Scar began to approach her, his emerald green eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement. The murderous king unsheathed his claws and slashed Sarafina across the cheek, leaving three red to the two of them, Mheetu stood outside of the cave, mouth agape, having witnessed absolutely everything that had just happened. He ran away from the scene, eventually climbing up to the top of Pride cub, wise beyond his months, looked out at the Shadowlands, see the black, cracked earth, the dead remains of trees, and the drying water supply. Mheetu sighed, shook his head, and began to sing.

_"We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

The cub began to pace around the top of the rock, and began to sing once again.

_"Scar fancies himself a king. But all I see is a wasp with a painful sting! But I cannot let him break me! I need to be alive for what could be!"_

Sarafina's voice now entered the song, she herself having just climbed to the top of Pride Rock as well.

_"I hate to have to see my son grow up in a Shadowland! The once lush plains having been turned to sand! What kind of mother am I? My son and I struggling to get by!"_

Mheetu shook his head, not yet facing his mother, and he continued the song._"We were not the ones who chose this life! It is Scar who has caused all of this strife! The innocence of our lives destroyed! Scar's hyenas constantly being deployed!"_

Mother and son turned to face one another, and before long, the two of them were singing in unison.

"We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"

"I am sorry son."

"It's not your fault."

"I need to protect you better!"

"You can barely protect yourself!"

Sarafina recoiled slightly, knowing her son was exactly right with his words. Mheetu sighed with guilt, and began to sing gently.

"Mother you need not worry about me. I can take care of myself, can't you see?!"

"My little one is growing old! What kind of philosophy have I sold?"

Mother and son nuzzled one another gently before they sang in unison, their tones soft and sad.

"We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"

Sarafina looked down at her son before gazing out into the distance, trying in vain to see the territory beyond what was once the Pridelands.

"Nala, please find us some assistance. We do have some persistence. But I don't know how long we'll last. This kingdom is falling so fast!"

"We live in a valley of destruction!"

"Nala come back soon!"

"Where the grasses face expulsion!"

"Your cubs need you!"

"Where even the wind sings of despair!"

"Are we going to live like this forever?"

"Where what was fertile is now sterile!"

"My daughter! I love you!"

Mother and son gazed into each other's eyes, both of them tearing up. With sobs threatening to overtake them, they sung their last lines of the song together.

"We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair! Where what was fertile is now sterile!"

When they were finished, Sarafina licked the top of her son's head, and Mheetu nuzzled his mother in response. As this was happening, the large yellow disc we call the sun was beginning to descend, causing the sky to turn a bright orange color, giving its light to the scorched earth below. Sarafina lay down, and Mheetu snuggled comfortably into her.

"Mom?"

Sarafina smiled down at her son. "Yes Mheetu?"

"I hope Nala comes back with help. And if and when she does, I hope she changes her opinion about my nieces and nephew."

Sarafina nodded sadly, agreeing with every single word that her son had just uttered. "I know my precious son, and I agree. I hope those cubs don't live miserable lives just because of their mother."

Mheetu nodded, and the seven month old turned his gaze towards the heavens, and he closed his eyes, as if he was communicating with a spirit.

"May Mufasa save us all."

As he finished saying this, the sun disappeared completely, leaving the Shadowlands in a pit of absolute darkness

**Author's Note:I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and to say that I felt lazy to change the writing for the lyrics. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here's the third chapter, enjoy. **

Nala walked across the hot dessert, she wanted to get rid of those monsters and those traitors. How dare her mother and brother take their sides. She's the victim, not them! With a heavy sigh the creamy lioness went on. The hot sun baring down on her back, made the terk more exhausted. She left pride rock before sunrise and now the sky was illuminated with different shades of pink and orange. Her blue eyes stayed on the sandy ground to keep the dust out.

Nala lifted her head at the faint smell of grass and water. With a small smile the creamy lioness picked up her pace. While silently praying that she is not losing her mind. Up ahead she could make out a cluster of trees. With joyful grin she bolted towards the trees. The sand flew around, as her paws kicked at the ground. The warm evening dessert breeze blew through her fur as excitement gleamed in her eyes.

As Nala gained closer, the smell of water became stronger. She quickly rushed over and quenched her burning throat. With a sigh, she scanned the area with cautious blue eyes. What's on her mind right now, is food. Can't search for help on a empty stomach. Her ears twitched at the faint voices of someone singing.

In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight.

Nala rolled her eyes before following the scent of a worthog. She crouched low in the golden grass, her icy eyes locked on the red pig. Soon brown met blue and everything went down hill.

"Damn!" Nala growled as she stomped a paw on the dusty ground before taking off after the fleeing pig.

Nala would never admit that she was about to give up the chase. She had no energy and that swine is too fast. But that changed when the stupid thing got stuck under a tree root. A sadistic smile formed when she saw a light brown meerkat run out and try to push the larger animal through. She purred in delight at the thought of catching two easy preys. But that went out of her mind at a loud defining roar. Nala stopped short as a young golden lion leaped over the root and pounced on her. Nala knew it was either fight or flight. She decided to go with the first. Nala swiped the male across the face. Ignoring the meerkat's tips to go for her throat. Eventually, she used her back paws to side under him and flip him over on to his back. She stepped on the ground and growled menacingly at his orange eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Nala?"

Nala's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped off of the male. Her eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. "Who are you?"

The male smiled. "It's me. Simba!"

Nala's eyes widened in shock. "Simba…"

She took a closer look at the young lion she was just fighting. His facial structure was similar to what she had remembered. His eye color, a brilliant orange, was EXACTLY the same as she had remembered from long ago. She concluded that yes, this was the real two lions began to prance around one another in glee.

"You…"

"How…"

"How did you?"

"Whadd'ya know, it is great to see you!"

The meerkat now appeared again, with the warthog from before padding along by his side. He held his hands out in shock and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Simba laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Timon, relax! This is Nala! She's my best friend!"

"FRIEND! FRIEND!" Timon face-palmed, and then shook his head, before speaking once again. "So let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she tried to eat him. AND EVERYONE IS OKAY WITH THIS!"

Nala rolled her eyes and then looked towards Pumbaa. "No hard feelings, right?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "None at all. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Nala smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She then turned back to Simba. "Simba, you have to come back. You could be the king now!"

The young golden male recoiled slightly, a look of worry appearing on his face. "Nala, I don't want to."

The young lioness grimaced before turning to Timon and Pumbaa. "You two mind giving us some privacy?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us! Right Simba?"

The red-maned lion scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I think you guys better go."

Timon shook his head in disgust. "Ugh, you think you know a guy."

The duo scurried deeper into the jungle, leaving the two lions behind. Nala then motioned for Simba to follow her. After an INCREDIDBLY romantic evening, Simba was lying at the base of a large palm tree, licking Nala's ears as she lay on top of him. It was then when she began to speak.

"Simba, you have to go back. We REALLY need you back home."

Simba looked down to the ground. "Nobody needs me."

"That's not true Simba. Your mother needs you! I need you."

"It does not matter. I'm not going back."

Nala stood up in anger. "So what happened in the jungle means nothing to you? You have no idea what I've been through!"

"You have no idea what I'VE been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

Simba sighed. "I'm not going back. You don't need me to. The Pridelands are still lush-"

"That's what you think."

Simba gave her a puzzled expression, and Nala sighed. Her soft, melodic voice then began to ring out in song.

_"The lands are barren and without appeal. I have some scars that just won't heal. You have no idea what he did to me!"_

Simba gave her a sympathetic expression as he began to sing as well. "I would if you just told me!"

Nala gave him an angry glare. "You want to know so bad? Fine! I'll tell you!"

_"He decided I would be his mate. Around me, he would just salivate. He forced me to bear his three cubs. I named them after war, a bastard and a demon!"_

Simba's eyes narrowed and he growled angrily. "How dare he! What morals have he? Nala, I am simply steaming!"

Nala shed a tear. "Simba, you could have killed your own father for all I care. I need you. More than I have ever needed anybody else at any time!"

Simba nodded. "I'll come back with you Nal'. I'll come back. I shall be the king, and you shall be the queen. Any trace of Scar will be wiped from this kingdom."

Nala smiled with sadistic glee. "My war child, bastard and my demon will be no more."

"Indeed. Indeed."

Simba nuzzled Nala gently, as he realized what Scar had done to him as well as Nala, and she snuggled closely into him. Together, they decided to finish their song.

_"The lands are barren and without appeal. I have some scars that just won't heal. You have no idea what he did to us!"_

_**Author's Note:What do you think? Sounds like trouble for Vitani and her siblings. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews, everyone. This is the same as ThatTexaskid but with tiny changes. **

In the Shadowlands, a lone hyena walked across the cracked dusty dirt, slowly making his way towards a single destination. The sun, although as bright and shining as ever, cast nothing but more shadows across the land.

From a distance, Mheetu observed the lone hyena with a growing curiosity, a curiosity that the cub was intelligent enough to not act upon. What's separating it from the rest? Why isn't it torturing us like the other members of his pack? Mheetu shook his head, having no idea of the answer, and the pale cream cub retreated from the area, returning to Pride hyena continued his journey, the dry barren wasteland that was the Shadowlands slowly but surely turning into a lush jungle covered in green grass, lagoons, swamps, and enormous palm eyes of the hyena widened, having never seen such beauty before in its entire life. After many more hours of walking, the hyena finally stopped, it having finally come up a large tree with large branches sprawling out deep into the jungle. A large hole was present in the middle of the hyena walked up to the tree, and with its forepaws, scratched on the bark three times. Almost immediately, a mandrill carrying a wooden staff jumped out from the hole and landed gracefully in front of the hyena.

"Ah, so you wanted to see Rafiki, yes?"

The hyena nodded quickly, his tongue hanging stupidly out of his mouth. Rafiki came up and gave a swift examination of the hyena's tongue.

"Ah, Rafiki thinks that he understands the problem now. You are unable to speak, yes?"

The hyena nodded again, and Rafiki smiled. "Well, let Rafiki show you inside. Rafiki thinks that he has something that can help you."

The mandrill quickly jumped back into the tree, the hyena following shortly behind, its eyes sparkling with glee. Once inside, the hyena waited anxiously as Rafiki mixed water and several herbs into a concoction, muttering useless gibberish to himself as he did so.

"Ah ha! I think Rafiki has got it!"

He handed the hyena a small goblet of the potion. The hyena scrunched up its face and turned its head, hating the scent of the potion.

"Well, do you want to speak or not?"

The hyena sighed in anticipation, and it drank the potion, finding the taste as disgusting as it had imagined. It suddenly felt a massive amount of pain in its hyena screamed as it fell to the ground, its tongue slowly shrinking back into its mouth. After several minutes of this, the hyena's pain ended, and it collapsed panting on to the ground. Then, to its complete surprise, the hyena spoke, its voice gruff yet light and smooth, revealing it be a male.

"Thank you…"

Rafiki laughed. "You are very welcome! Why did you not come to Rafiki sooner?"

The hyena sighed. "I never had the chance. I am almost always either serving Scar or under constant watch from my two head officers."

Rafiki nodded, stroking his chin in agreement. "What are you going to do now?"

The hyena sighed softly. "Change sides."

"What was stopping you before?"

The hyena looked down to the ground in shame, before chuckling darkly. "You don't think I tried? All of my efforts were mistaken as idiocy!"

"Like…"

The hyena closed his brilliant yellow eyes, remembering a specific day. "A few years ago, my head officers and I were lounging around the Elephant Graveyard. It was then when the Crown Prince and his fiancée stumbled upon us. My head officers wanted to eat them, but I had no such plan in mind. Mufasa eventually ambushed us, and he growled while pouncing at the three of us. He asked if we knew that his son was one of the cubs. My head officers lied, saying that they had absolutely no idea. Thinking that it was my chance to escape the hellish life I was given, I nodded."

Rafiki nodded in understanding, and the hyena sighed. "There was no chance to be given. All I got was a death threat."

"Rafiki gives you his sympathy."

The hyena smiled. "Thank you again. Not just for that, but for all you have done for me! You gave me my voice! My name is Edward, by the way."

"Well Edward, you seem to be a very intelligent hyena. Rafiki feels it was a pleasure treating you."

Ed laughed, not the devilish hyena laugh, but a normal, genuine one. "The pleasure was all mine. Have a nice day Rafiki!"

The old mandrill waved as Ed began his journey back to the Shadowlands. His face reflected the massive change that he had just undergone, his eyes showing a new determination, and his posture was much more confident that it had ever been before and if looked closely one could see the beginnings of a striking handsome hyena mane forming.

"I don't think that anyone is going to blame me for talking to myself. I hope that the lionesses will give me the chance to help them overthrow Scar and usher in a new, better era."

From a distance, Rafiki smiled, knowing that he had just done the kingdom a fantastic service for the future.

**Author's Note:I know nothing much. But what did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid, Guest and TMNTMentalistTLK lover: thanks for all the reviews. Alot is about to happen, so be prepared. **

His orange eyes scanned over the dry, isolated land. That used to be filled with life and sun shine. The young golden lion growled to himself. What did his uncle do? No. Scar is not family no more. He closed his eyes before opening them with a snarl. It wasn't his fault! It was Scar's! But to gain the most beautiful kingdom in Africa and turn it to a extended version of the damn elephant graveyard! The golden lion shut his eyes again and growled loudly.

"It's awful isn't it?"

Simba snapped his eyes open and turned around to see Nala slowly padding up next to him. He moved his head to its previous location and let out a deep sigh. "I did not want to believe you."

"I know, darling. I'm sorry."

The red-maned lion sighed again. "Besides, if I don't fight for my kingdom, who will?"

Nala smiled. "I would."

Simba gave her a sly smile. "It's going to be dangerous."

Nala returned the smile. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Hahaha!"

"I don't see anything funny about this."

The two lions turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa walked up towards them. Simba gave the duo a puzzled expression.

"What are you two doing here?"

Pumbaa bowed. "At your service my liege!"

To the duo's complete surprise, both Simba and Nala broke out into uncontrollable laughter. They rolled around on the dry, parched ground, totally unable to contain their laughter.

Timon gave them a puzzled expression. "What is so funny?"

Simba was able to control his laughter enough so that he was able to speak clearly. "Do the two of you actually think that you would be useful in a fight? You would be nothing but a detriment!"

Nala nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You'd be totally useless! Two prey animals against a psychotic dictator armed with an army of hyenas? Give me a break!"

Timon and Pumbaa shook their heads in disgust, and left the scene feeling hurt and out of place, returning to the jungle oasis that the two of them had called home for such a long time.

At the same time Simba and Nala snuck past the hyena patrol, except for one, who noticed them, but left them alone, a huge grin beginning to form on his face.

"Hey!"

Simba and Nala turned to see that very same hyena walking towards them, and they instantly recognized him.

Nala snarled. "Ed."

"The two of you are going to need some more help. I'm on your side here. I've always hated Scar."

Simba gave him a confused look. "I thought that you were mute and dumb!"

Ed smiled. "I used to be mute but I was never an idiot. When I nodded to your dad on that day in the Elephant Graveyard that was my version of an escape attempt. I would never eat lion cubs."

Nala gave him a suspicious expression before letting out a relenting sigh. "I don't trust you but we are going to need all the help that we can get!"

Ed nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Simba nodded in response, and then turned towards his two allies. "Nala, I want you to go rally the lionesses. Ed, try to stall the hyenas for as long as you can. After that, join me at Pride Rock."

Ed put a black paw to his forehead in a salute before scurrying off. Nala went towards Pride Rock, with Simba following closely behind her."

At Pride Rock, Mheetu, Sarabi, and Sarafina were guarding Vitani, Hamaru and Shetani from any possible attackers. This was when they saw Nala sprinting towards them. Sarafina went up to greet her.

"Mom, no time to explain. We have to overthrow Scar now!"

Sarafina was about to respond when a loud yell was heard throughout the Shadowlands.

"SARABI!"

The dark beige lioness sighed, stood up, and slowly padded over to Scar.

"Yes Scar?"

The black-maned king snarled. "Your hunting parties have not been doing their jobs."

Sarabi rolled her dull orange eyes. "Scar, there is no food."

"Then you are simply not looking hard enough."

"Scar, we have no choice but to leave!"

"We are not leaving!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"So be it."

Sarabi's eyes widened as she spoke again. "If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

Scar roared and slapped Sarabi, sending her skidding along the ground. "I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!"

A snarling Simba met the statement, and Scar eyes widened in shock. "Mufasa? No, it can't be! You're dead."

Simba ignored the comment and ran to comfort his mother. She looked up and stared at him in shock."Mufasa?"

"No, it's me…"

"Simba…"Scar sighed in relief. "Oh Simba, it is quite a surprise to see you…alive."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who exchanged a nod with Simba, quickly backed away.

Simba kept advancing towards his uncle. "I challenge you to give me one good reason why I should not tear you to shreds."

Scar began to laugh nervously. "Simba, you see, the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar!"

Scar sighed. "I would. I really would. But…" He motioned to the hyena pack. "They think I'm king."

This is when Ed made his move. He sighed, and then walked across the rock to the side of the lionesses. He then spoke in the most dignified voice he could muster.

"Well we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba spoke up again. "The choice is yours Scar. Step down or fight."

"Simba, you wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of another family member would you?"

"I'm calling bull, Scar. I know you threw my father off that cliff."

All of the lionesses gasped as Scar's eyes widened with shock and worry."Hehe. Oops."

Simba walked up to Scar and the two lions began to fight fiercely. The hyenas tried to jump in but were repelled by Ed and the other lionesses. Mheetu was back in the den watching all of the other cubs.

Scar was having serious trouble defending against the enraged, younger, and stronger Simba. Knowing he was physically outmatched, Scar once gain tried to resort to manipulation.

"Simba, the hyenas did this to me. They are the real enemy in this situation!"

Simba rolled his eyes, and pinned Scar to the edge of the cliff, with on paw around his throat. Without guilt, remorse, or sympathy, the rightful king unsheathed his claws, slit Scar's throat, and threw him to the bottom of the cliff, to be ruthlessly devoured by the hyenas he had once called his friends.

Simba sighed, and turned to Nala. "Bring me the two cubs of yours that Scar sired."

Sarabi's now brightened eyes widened as Nala returned, holding Vitani, Hamaru and Shetani, with Mheetu padding along closely behind them. His big sister dropped the three little cubs in front of her mate and king.

Simba then spoke with a loud and authorative voice."All cubs whom were sired by the usurper Scar will be executed by my paw!"

Zira, who was holding Kovu, Mheetu, Ed, and Sarafina gasped and without another word, Simba slit young Hamaru's throat, killing him instantly. Nala smiled with glee. Infuriated by what had just happened, Zira, Sarafina, Mheetu, and Ed jumped protectively in front of Vitani and Shetani. But before they could Simba took another swipe, this time catching little Shetani's left eye. The little brown cub cried out from pain as a song erupted from the sister's protectors.

Zira-_"There was once a time where we slew the king."_

Sarafina-_"Disposed of his corpse with a careless fling."_

Ed-_"But we tried to change things way too fast!"_

Sarafina-_"Now we have another king!"_

Mheetu-_"He ain't any better than the last!"_

All-_"We cannot allow a tyrant to rule! It will only make us look like an innocent fool!"_

Simba glared at the singers, and began a song of his own, with Nala joining him.

Simba-_"You think you are all so smart and brave?"_

Nala-_"You have made a mistake so very grave!"_

Simba-_"I hereby exile you four from these lands! Dare come back and I slice your hands!"_

The king sighed. "Do you know what that means?"

Ed smiled. "Yeah. It means we are free!"

Nala's eyes narrowed. "No." She then continued the song.

Nala-_"Your lives will be ruled by the law! Forbidden to ever return! From this betrayal that my own eyes saw! You are my family no MORE!"_

Simba-_"Take the mindless brats with you I guess. They'll be nothing but a mess!"_

Sarafina narrowed her eyes before spitting at the king and her daughter. She picked up Vitani and Shetani in her jaws, and she left Pride Rock, heading for the Outlands. Mheetu, Zira and her three children, and several other of the lionesses quickly followed her.

Sarabi approached her son with a blank expression on her face. "Simba, I do not condone your actions, but I can't bear losing you again." She smiled. "You need not worry about me. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

The sun set shortly after, and when it rose again, it would shine its light over a Savannah now tossed into civil conflict and political strife.

**Author's Note:I know Simba and Nala are complete assholes. But what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Guest, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid:thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry about Simba, he'll straighten out...I think. Here's chapter six, enjoy. **

_One Month Later…_

"Nala, are you going to be going on the hunt today?"

The young, blue-eyed lioness looked up to see her good friend Kula enter the den, and begin walking towards her.

Nala sighed."I don't think so Kula. I've been feeling really nauseous for the last several days now."

Kula's red eyes narrowed into a suspicious expression. "Does it feel any similar to the time after Scar-?"

"I TOLD YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE TO NEVER MENTION THAT ACCURSED NAME IN FRONT OF ME! DO IT AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

The light brown rolled her eyes. "Sorry Nal'. But anyway, do you think that you could theoretically be pregnant?"

Nala gave the thought some consideration. "I suppose it could. After what happened when I found Simba in the jungle…"

Kula burst out into laughter, and Nala playfully batted her friend on the side of her head with her paw. Nala tried to respond while chuckling herself.

"Stop laughing!"

Kula managed to console herself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm done. I'm done."

Nala sighed. "Anyway, it does seem like a legit possibility. I think that I will go talk to Rafiki later, see if he can tell me."

Kula nodded in agreement. "That's probably the right way to go about it."

It was then when a loud roar echoed throughout Pride Rock. Kula turned to Nala.

"That was Sarabi. Looks like we are about to go hunting. Be sure to tell me how it goes with Rafiki!"

Nala smiled. "See you later Kula!"

The other lioness nodded and quickly stood up and left the den. Nala exited shortly after, and took a quick look at the Pridelands as she made her way towards Rafiki's tree. In the one month since the overthrowing of Scar, the Shadowlands had recovered enough to return to its previous name of the Pridelands. The rains had returning, causing the grasses to begin growing once again, although they were not quite as green as they had been before the reign of Scar. The herd animals were slowly returning, their numbers increasing by a little bit almost every single day.

Nala took in the grassy scent, one that had not been present for years, into her nostrils as she approached the famous tree of the wise old mandrill. Just as Ed had a month before, she scratched at the bark of the tree three times with her paw.

"Who requires Rafiki?"

Nala rolled her blue eyes. "It's Queen Nala."

The shaman poked his head out from the hole in the center of the tree. "Ah. Come inside, Your Majesty. Let Rafiki tend to you."

Nala sighed as she climbed into the hole, and she lay on a small bed of grass next to the stump that had all of the portraits of the royal family. Rafiki then hopped next to her and stared blankly into the queen's eyes.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?"

"I've been feeling very nauseous. Not just today but for the last several days as well."

Rafiki nodded in understanding. "Well then. Lie down on your back and let Rafiki tend to you."

Nala did so, slightly in annoyance. Rafiki gently placed his hands on to Nala's stomach, and he began to give it a slight massage, causing a soothing feeling to ring throughout Nala's entire body. This continued until the mandrill suddenly stopped, and he gave Nala a sly smile.

"So?"

"Congratulations Your Majesty! You are carrying twin cubs. I can't determine the sex right now but you are indeed pregnant."

Nala's eyes widened, and she began to smile with glee, bringing the old shaman into a joyous hug. "Thank you Rafiki! Thank you so much! I have to go tell Simba!"

She ran out of the tree as fast as she could, quickly dashing back towards Pride Rock. As the queen left, Rafiki shook his head in disgust as the wind blew gently in his face,"I do not understand them at all Mufasa. One second, they are murdering innocent cubs, and the next, they seem like the kindest and greatest monarchs the Pridelands have ever seen."

The wind blew at Rafiki again. ("No monarch who murders cubs is a good one.")

Rafiki's eyes widened. "Mufasa, we are talking about your own son and his wife. Your daughter in law."("I realize that. His recent actions have greatly disturbed me. No son of mine would murder an innocent cub and wounded a another, whether they were the offspring of his misunderstood uncle or not.)

This is when a new voice filtered in through the wind, causing Rafiki's eyes to bulge out of their sockets in shock.("Not even I, a total tyrant, killed cubs during my reign. The time at the gorge was the only point where I even considered it.")

"Scar?"("It's Taka now.")

Rafiki nodded, and Mufasa spoke again.("The Outlanders are the last hope for a just kingdom.")

Rafiki sighed in agreement. "I hope they have a plan…"

_-TLK-_

"Zira, calm down."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SIMBA IS A CUB-KILLER, NO BETTER THAN SCAR! SIMBA MUST BE KILLED, AND KOVU SHOULD BECOME KING!"

Ed sighed as he tried to defend Mheetu from the enraged lioness. "Zira, Mheetu is right. We need to save you."

Zira's eyes widened. "Save me? From what?"

"From yourself. Whether we like it or not, Simba is king, and we do not want to start a war. I'm a hyena, so I've seen quite a bit of insanity in my time, and you are hovering quite close."

Zira gasped in shock as Mheetu spoke again. "But you are still in control. Just calm down and you should not have any issues."

Zira noticeably relaxed, and then smiled as Sarafina now walked up to them. "I've got some news from the Pridelands. Nala is pregnant."

The entire group sighed at the news, and Mheetu, who now had a dark brown mane beginning to grow, spoke first. "Hopefully, they are raised well. Speaking of cubs, where are Vitani, Shetani and Kovu?"

Zira smiled. "Dotty and Nuka are watching the two of them. I think they're over by the termite mounds."

Mheetu nodded, a relived expression on his young face. "Excellent. Now we have to discuss a way to take the Pridelands, and a way to do it peacefully…if we can."

**Author's Note:So nothing much on my behalf. But what did you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid:thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

Mheetu sat on a ledge at the border of the Outlands and pride lands. His golden eyes on the land he once called home. The pale cream cub sighed sadly. The only emotion that seem to dominate his life. It's sad what his sister became and what the mighty King Mufasa's son has turned into.

"You're thinking about the pride lands?"

Mheetu didn't have to looked to know that it was his month old niece that spoken. He sighed heavily. Vitani and Shetani doesn't know about their mother and step father. How they killed their brother and wounded little Shetani. For all the little brown lioness cub knows, it was accident. But they do know that Sarafina is their grandmother and Mheetu is their uncle. The story they know of why they lived in the Outlands. Is that Nala, Mheetu and their deceased mother's sister is queen and the king exiled them.

"Was auntie Nala, always evil?"

Mheetu pinned his ears, he didn't want to lie to Vitani. But he thought of a small lie. "No. She was actually like your mother. Noble, caring...everything your aunt Nala is not."

The light cream cub turned her bright blue eyes on the forbidden land. "Do you think auntie Nala's cubs, could help us in our plan?"

The pale cream cub's eyes widen in shock. Why didn't he think of that? Mheetu turned to his oldest niece and smiled. "That's actually a good idea."

Vitani smiled pleased with herself that she came up with a idea that her uncle liked. With that in mind she turned and looked at the land that maybe one day she and her sister can call home.

_-TLK-_

In Pride Rock's cave, Nala slapped her paw against the floor of the den, her sapphire blue eyes scanning the den for one particular male lion. The other lionesses casted knowing glances at her direction as the one lion that she had been looking for casually padded into the den.

Nala ran up to him and licked his face repeatedly. "Oh Simba, I'm so glad you're home after such a busy day of being king."

Simba chuckled in response. "It was a rough one. You do seem to be in an incredibly peppy mood today."

Nala nodded in agreement before starting to speak once again. "Well Simba, you know that I have been having some nausea problems lately, right?"

Simba nodded. "Yes, I have." He nuzzled Nala gently. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you."

Nala grinned in response. "It's flattering that you are, but there is really no need for you to be worried!"

Simba gave her a suspicious expression. "And why is that?"

"Well, I went to see Rafiki while the other lionesses went out hunting, and he told me that I am with cub! We're having twins!"

Simba jumped up in a combination of surprise and glee before nuzzling Nala fiercely. "Darling, that is absolutely wonderful! I have heirs to my throne! I'm absolutely thrilled! Did the old goon tell you what genders they are going to be?"

Nala shook her head. "No! Said something about that he couldn't tell right now or something. But he did say that I am a little more than a month along!"

Simba recoiled and his cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. "It was probably from…you know…when we met up again in that jungle."

Nala blushed as well before the happy couple burst into laughter.

From a distance, Rafiki looked on in sadness, as he spoke to the moon above him."Mufasa, what is going to happen? Will these cubs be monarchs?"

Nothing happened, and Rafiki spoke again, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What, am I supposed to mark NOBODY as the heir?"

Suddenly, the moon seemed to glow brighter in the night sky, giving out nearly as much light as the sun. Rafiki sighed in response.

"Great Kings above, that's exactly what I'm supposed to do."

**Author's Note:So what did you think? Alot is going on? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid and TMNTMentalistTLK lover: thanks for the reviews. Here's a lighter chapter...I think. **

"Simba, stop pacing, you are going to cut a hole straight through Pride Rock!"

Simba visibly relaxed, his red mane flowing in the wind, and he took a seat. "Thanks Mom. I needed that. I'm just really stressed out right now."

Sarabi smiled. "No problem! You are about to become a father, after all."

"SIMBA, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Simba stood up. "I think I'll pass on the sitting." He then immediately began to start pacing around one again. Sarabi groaned it response.

"Simba, I did that when I was giving birth to you. She doesn't mean anything by it."

The young king was about to respond when Rafiki walked outside of the den, clutching his staff with both of his hands.

"You may go see them now."

Simba dashed inside of the den, and Rafiki shook his head in disappointment. Nala sat curled up on the wall, gently licking the two little bundles of fur in her lioness queen smiled at her mate as he ran in.

"Simba, Rafiki was right! We have twins, a boy and a girl!"

The young king smiled with glee. "Which one was born first? Which one shall be my heir?"

Nala held up the female towards her mate. The young cub swatted her little paw at her father's mane, and opened her eyes, revealing a bright orange color, causing the young king to grin. He knew then that the future queen was going to be such a Daddy's girl.

"Her name will be Kiara."

Nala smiled at Simba in response, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Simba, that is a beautiful name. I love it! Here is our son!"

Nala held out her second cub to her best friend since cubhood. The cub squirmed in his mother's paw, his light ginger brown tuft swinging round and round. His eyes then opened to reveal a sapphire blue color.

Simba grinned. "He…he looks exactly like us, but he has your eyes."

Nala nodded in agreement. "That he does. When are we going to have a presentation for these two?"

Simba shrugged. "Let's wait about a few weeks. Let them grow a bit."

"That's a good idea."

The new parents nuzzled fiercely, and in their happiness, failed to notice the hyena hiding outside of the den run away, directly towards the Outlands.

_-TLK-_

In the said Outlands, all of the resident lions and lionesses sat together, protected from the burning sun by a large cliff of solid rock. Dotty and Nuka were curled up together, making no secret about their affection for one another. Vitani and Mheetu, whose mane now reached the top of his head and under his neck, lay side by side together. Kovu was snuggling into Zira, who was accepting the affection tenderly. Her temper had gone quite down in the last three months, and she was no longer on the brink of total insanity. Shetani snuggled into her grandmother, and slept quietly. It was a very peaceful and quiet scenario until Ed came running right at them, running as fast as he could against the dry Outland stone. He eventually skidded to a halt, panting very heavily.

Mheetu was the first one to speak. "Edward, how did your mission go? Did you find out the genders of the two cubs?"

Ed panted several more times before nodding frantically. "Yes, I most certainly did. Nala gave birth to a boy and a girl, both of whom are very healthy."

Zira nodded in understanding, her red eyes detailing her concerns. "Which one of them was born first?"

"The girl. Simba named her the heir."

Sarafina sighed sadly, a single tear trickling down her face. "What do my two new grandchildren look like?"

"The girl looks a lot like Nala, but her coat is golden like Simba. She also has Simba's eyes. The boy is an mixture of Simba and Nala, but he has Nala's eyes."

Mheetu and Sarafina both nodded before the new ucle spoke again. "What are their names?"

"The girl is Kiara, and the boy is Kopa."

Mheetu nodded slowly, tears now beginning to form in his own eyes. _"Oh Nala, why did you and Simba have to murder Hamaru? If you hadn't, your children would know their uncle!"_

The developing tears turned into sobs, and Vitani nuzzled Mheetu, before putting one paw around his back in a very comforting manner. Several tears were beginning to fall from Sarafina's face as well.

Kovu looked up to his mother and spoke. "Mommy, why is everyone crying?"

Zira sighed. "Honey, I'll tell you when you're older."

Kovu rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed at the answer that he had just been given by his mother. When everyone else was asleep, Vitani and Mheetu once again went up to the top of the cliff together. It was Mheetu who spoke up first.

"The fact that Nala had twins complicated things a little, but we are lucky that Kiara was born first."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "Yep. Now we just have to find away to get her and Kovie to meet."

"Yep. There is a bit of an age difference, but it is only a few months, so it won't really matter when they are older."

"I agree. We will get to go back to the Pridelands, and we WILL do it without fighting."

"That we will, Vitani. That we will."

The four month old cub nuzzled Mheetu, an affection that surprised him slightly, but was returned nonetheless. As this happened, the moon began to shine unnaturally, as if the spirits were giving their opinion.

**Author's Note:So what do you think? New births and plans. Until next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Thanks everyone for the reviews. Nothing will come to Kopa and Kiara. At least I don't think so. But enjoy the new chapter. **

_When Nala regained consciousness, she realized that she was not in the den where she had fallen asleep. The colorless stone of the rock had changed into fluffy clouds, and the light was bight, even though there was no sun._

_Nala scratched her head in confusion, her blue eyes moving rapidly from side to side. "What? Where am I?"_

_"Well, we are in your dream world."_

_Nala turned to her left to see a large creamy yellow male lion walking towards her. His mane was as black as endless night, and his eyes were as green as the grass that is squashed beneath their paws._

_Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and she snarled at the lion. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The lion burst into laughter, before making a fake pouty face. "Well, it isn't the greatest feeling in the world to know that your own mother does not recognize you."_

_Nala began to slowly back away, her eyes reflecting the shock that was etched on to her face."Hamaru? No…you're dead…I'm dreaming."_

_Hamaru laughed once again. "Yes, yes I am dead. You and Simba killed me as a newborn, but you know that. And yes, you are dreaming, but I assure you, I'm as real as could be!"_

_Nala snarled again in response. "So why are you here? Coming to haunt me for the rest of my life?"_

_Hamaru shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Not really my memo."_

_Nala growled. "What have I ever done to you?"_

_Hamaru pretended to think before responding dryly. "Well, let me get my list. Let's see, you tried to give yourself a miscarriage, then you named me Bastard, then you ran off to find your lost beau leaving Vitani, Shetani and I behind, then you and your boy-toy murdered me, and he gave Shetani a scar while you watched before you exiled the only lions in the pride with morals."_

_"Touché. So why are you really here?"_

_Hamaru sighed. "I have come to give you your first and final warning. The Great Kings and queens of the Past, to say the least, are not very pleased with the recent actions of Simba and yourself. If you continue down the dark path you have started on, your punishment may be eternal."_

_Nala rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that I'm going to believe that?"_

_Hamaru shook his head sadly. "I hope you do, but if you decide not to, please remember, no crime EVER goes unpunished."_

Nala suddenly awoke, panting heavily, and with sweat pouring down her young face. She looked to her right to see Simba snoring happily, their two children snuggled up into him. Our children. It's obvious to me now. That dream was just my imagination. I should not fret about it.

With that, Nala smiled to herself, and gently prepared to descend back into the world of sleep. The next morning, as the sun was beginning to rise, two small cubs began to sneak out of the den, quietly tip-pawing down the steps and into the open Savannah.

"Kopa, I think that we are in the clear."

"Kiara, I am with you on that. Them idiots ain't gonna find us."

The two siblings suddenly felt a large paw clamp down on both of their tails. "And where do you two think you are going?"

Kiara groaned, her orange eyes reflecting her discontent at their current predicament. "Daddy! Let go please!"

Kopa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dad, at this rate, the two of us ain't gonna have tails when you let go!"

Simba rolled his eyes. "I'm just watching out for you two. The outside is dangerous, and-"

"We could get hit, stepped on, or even get lost. Dude, you've fed that to us countless times! It is so freaking annoying!"

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Daddy, I'm with Kopa on this. Just let us explore, please!"

Simba sighed in defeat. "Fine. But stay on the path that I marked for you, and away from the Outlands!"

Zazu, having heard the entire conversation, now flew down from above and landed gently on to Simba's shoulder."Indeed! Nothing but a bunch of backstabbing, cub-stealing Outsiders!"

Kiara and Kopa nodded in understanding before the two cubs sped off into the Savannah. Zazu sighed and put a wing over his eyes.

"Sire, you do know that they are simply going to ignore everything that you have just said to them, right?"

Simba scoffed. "Of course I know that! They're going to go off the path and straight in the direction of the Outlands! Which is why you're going to watch over them."

"I agree completely, sir. Wait, what?"

"I said that you are going to watch them."

"Sir, please, if we meet the Outsiders, I can't-"

"The Outlanders are not physically dangerous. Their power lies in what they now. I cannot let Kiara and Kopa find out about Hamaru. They will never look at their mother and I the same way again. You have orders Zazu, now you are required to follow them."

With that, the young king turned around, and stormed back into Pride Rock, obviously irritated by the recent conversation with his majordomo.

Zazu began to fly away in the direction the cubs had ran, and as he did this, the hornbill uttered a single statement to himself."Oh, why did I not go into marketing? My life would have been made so much easier!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here's chapter ten, enjoy. **

Zazu flew over the prince and princess, his dark blue feathers standing out against the light blue sky. The majordomo sighed in annoyance at the slow pace the cubs was walking.

"Come on, you two! The quicker we can explore the Pridelands, the quicker I get to go home! Seriously, this job doesn't even give me Health Insurance."

The two cubs rolled their eyes at the blue and red hornbill flying above them. Kiara then turned to Kopa.

"Kopa, how we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Kopa began to think, and as he did so, a grin became more and more prominent on his young face as time went on."Kiara, I think I have got a plan."

"I'm listening…"

Kopa ran over to a large tree near the water hole, with Kiara and Zazu following close behind him. The young prince picked up a dull, grey rock from the Savannah and climbed up the tree, and his sister quickly followed.

Zazu flew up to their level, his eyes mired with his confusion. "Kopa? Kiara? What on Earth are the two of you doing?"

The two siblings said nothing, deciding to remain motionless in the tree for several seconds. Zazu simply rolled his eyes. "Well, if the two of you are just going to stay up there for the whole entire day, I think that I am-"

The small hornbill suddenly fell to the ground unconscious, Kopa having thrown the rock he was holding right at Zazu's head.

Kiara grinned and slapped paws with her brother. "Nice shot!"

Kopa grinned as well. "Thanks, sis. Come on! Let's go to the Outlands!"

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Totally."

The two cubs sped off in the direction on the barren wasteland, leaving the hornbill siblings pranced happily through the grasslands of the Savannah, laughing and talking joyfully about the victory they had just won over the evil forces of proper child two cubs eventually reached a small plateau, which overlooked the Outlands as well as a medium-sized watering hole. Kiara's eyes widened in amazement.

"Woah."

The twin cubs then spoke the same words at the same time. "This is so cool!"

Kopa then began running down the plateau. "Race you to that water hole!"

Kiara smiled and ran after one another. The two were running through when both of them suddenly ran into small, furry objects.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Kiara looked up from the ground to see a cub with brown fur and a small spotch of black mane on the top of his head. Meanwhile, Kopa was in a similar predicament, except with a female cub with brown fur, a small hair tuff, green eyes and a scar across her left eye.

"Watch where you're going!"

Meanwhile, Kiara was apologizing to the other cub. "Uh, sorry, I, uh, didn't see you there. My name is Kiara."

The other cub grumbled to himself. "Friggen Pridelanders." He then returned his gaze to Kiara. "Apology accepted. My name is Kovu. That's my sister Shetani. Well, my adopted sister, anyway."

Kiara nodded. "Nice to meet the two of you. As y'all know, I'm Kiara, and that's my twin brother Kopa."

Kopa gave a single nod. "Sup?"

Shetani rolled her eyes, and grumbled so softly that she could only hear herself. "Idiot."

Kovu then began to rub the dirt with his paws. "So what do you want to do?"

It was Kiara who responded first. "Well, Kopa and I were going to go to that water hole before we ran into y'all."

Shetani nodded. "I've heard much worse plans in my life." She then shot a glare at Kovu before returning her gaze to the Prideland princess. "Let's just do that."

The other three cubs nodded in agreement, and the four went down to the waterhole. It was the only place in the Outlands where such commodities were available, and as such, was a particular place of interest for the pride of former water itself was a clear, crystal blue color, which gave some life to the brown and grey, barren wasteland filled with rock formations known as the Outlands. Small patches of grass grew around the water hole, and these patches were some of the only vegetation in the entire region. In the water itself, there were a few lily pads, with flowers sprouting from their tops. The four cubs sprinted to the liquid, laughing the entire way down the plateau.

Kiara was again the first to speak."So is this the only place around here where y'all can have fun?"

Shetani shook her head. "Not really. Kovu and I can make fun out of almost anything! It's our specialty!"

Kovu nodded in agreement. "Yep! That's what we do!"

Kopa kicked the dirt. "That's cool, I guess. So are there any places you aren't allowed to explore?"

The two Outlander cubs shook their heads, and Kopa sighed, suddenly bored with the way the day's events are turning out.

-TLK-

From above, a very young, but still full-grown, lion and a eight month old cub watched the interactions between the cubs.

"It seems that Kovu and Shetani have got Kiara."

"Yeah Tani', I think they do. I'm worried that we won't be able to convince Kopa. He strikes me as a total brat who thinks he's way cooler than he really is. Did you see him throw that rock at Zazu?"

Vitani chuckled. "It was cruel, but you have to admit, it was funny!"

Mheetu just shook his head, his dark brown mane waving in the wind, and he then nuzzled Vitani. "What am I ever going to go with you?"

_-TLK-_

Meanwhile, the four cubs continued to frolic around the water hole, blissfully ignorant of all the dangers of the world that they all lived on. It was then when Kiara noticed something peculiar.

"Hey guys? Do y'all know what those green rocks are?"

Kovu and Shetani shook their heads, and Kopa began to grin. "Only one way to find out!"

The young cub jumped into the water, and climbed up on to one of the rocks. His sapphire blue eyes then suddenly widened in shock.

"Uh oh. Guys, these are not rocks; they're crocodiles!"

**Author's Note:Uh oh. That doesn't look good. Tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:Dream lighting, ThatTexaskid and TMNTCSIMentalistTLK lover:thanks for the reviews and don't worry Kopa will be. **

Time seemed to pass by slowly for Kiara. Her seemed to be racing but at the same time beating slowly. She may act like a brat but it's expected of her, since Simba and Nala spoils them. Just to keep them close, but all that attention is not all that cracked up to be. After a few months of your parents watching your every move. Luck for Kiara she has a brother who understand. Unlike their parents, who they really don't know much about. So knowing that they had a great uncle Scar that killed their grandfather and blamed it on their father. Causing him to run away and live with a meerkat and warthog, is out of the question. Neither would grandma Sarabi would understand. Since her parents were firm as well as loving.

So to think that her brother was going to be the scalely beasts' lunch. Her world seem bleak. But just as a crocodile latched on the light golden cub's ear, a ear pricing roar erupted. Causing the crocodile to let go, sending Kopa into the water. A bright blur pass by the hungry reptiles and dived in the lake. Kiara held her breath, worried for her little brother. Kovu looked at the golden lioness cub with corncern, green eyes. The brown cub placed a paw on the princess' paw. Soon a huge splash was heard and everyone turned their eyes towards the sound to see a teen lion walking out of the water with Kopa in his mouth. Kiara squealed before running over to her brother and the teen male. The teen took deep breaths before shaking the water from his small golden-blonde mane before sitting to let the sun dry his golden body.

"Kopa! Wake up!" the golden princess cried.

By this time Mheetu and Vitani ran over. Concern and worry in their eyes. The light golden cub soon began to cough and spit out water before blinking his bright sapphire blue eyes open. The pale cream lion sighed in relief that his nephew was alright before casting his golden eyes towards the teen that saved him.

"Thank you..."

The golden teen lion smiled lightly before looking at the slightly older lion with light blue eyes that seemed to belong to an angel. The way they seemed to glow. "Gabriel. And I couldn't let the boy get eaten. It wasn't his time."

Mheetu smiled, already liking the golden male. "I..."

The pale cream lion was cut off by a loud roar. He turned his head to see none other than his brother in law, sister and the old queen. Along with his sister's friends, Tama and Kula. The young lion sighed deeply, he didn't want to deal with drama today.

"Hello Simba. Nala..."

The king and queen snarled before growling. "Mheetu."

At a quick glance Nala was surprised at well her little brother has grown before she shook her head with a glare. Simba's orange eyes were narrowed and blazing.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!"

Mheetu glance at Kovu, Shetani and Vitani and frowned to see the three cubs shaking from fear. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them with a sarcastic growl. "If I'm not mistaken you are the ones trespassing!"

Simba glanced around before looking back at his brother in law with a snarl. Mheetu growled back after hearing the sacred whimper of the cubs behind him. Simba glared at the pale cream lion before looking at his cubs who was shaking themselves. His orange eyes widen before he sighed.

"We're finished here."

Mheetu nuzzled the cubs before approaching the pridelanders with a knowing smirk and gleam his golden eyes. As Nala and Simba picked up Kiara and Kopa. The pale cream lion laughed lightly before smiling at his niece and nephew with a warm smile.

"No Simba...we have bearly begun."

With a smile at the rest of the pridelanders he turned and picked up Shetani and headed towards his pride's caves, Kovu and Vitani walking ahead. With a sway of his tail, telling Gabriel to follow. The golden teen glanced at the group of lions that seemed to shaken to cubs up. With a flicker of his ears he turned to follow but two small voices called out before he turned his back.

"Thank you!"

Gabriel smiled at the twins before completely turning and ran to catch up with the others. Sarabi stood with wide eyes, her grandcubs just used their manners. Even Simba and Nala was shocked before they turned and headed towards Pride Rock. Sarabi smiled where the others disappeared before sighing and following her son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:Thanks everyone for the reviews. Yeah Kiara and Kopa are in deep trouble. **

Simba and Nala waited for Sarabi and their friends to get out of earshot before they put Kiara and Kopa down. The golden lion looked to the sun setting sky and closed his orange eyes with a deep sigh.

"You two disobeyed me. I told you that the Outlands is dangerous. What if your mother and I didn't get there in time?!"

Kiara frowned at her parents. "But they weren't dangerous at all. One saved Kopa from crocodiles."

Kopa nodded in agreement with his sister. "Yeah. That light brown lion had plenty of time to do something as well as that golden teenager."

Simba sighed before he rubbed his temples under his bright red mane. "Regardless. You two went where I told you not to go. You're both grounded and when you are able you are going to be closely watched."

Nala nodded before nuzzling her cubs. "Now of to bed. Kiara you have lessons in the morning."

Kiara and Kopa sighed, their parents never listens. It's like talking with the ground, or a rihno. They heard what they want to hear. Nala watched the twins go before looking at Simba.

"Thank the kings and queens that those traitors didn't say anything."

Simba nodded before looking towards the Outlands. "I surly thought they would."

Nala nuzzled her mate and sighed. "I'm glad they didn't. Now let's go to home. I have to talk to Kula and Tama about something and you have lessons to give."

Simba nodded before standing and the two headed towards Pride Rock. Sleep was going to be good knowing that their cubs didn't know.

-TLK-

Gabriel followed Mheetu and the cubs down a hill that led to a bunch of caves. The golden teen moved his light blue eyes towards the right at the sound of paws approaching. Running towards them was a dark cream lioness and a pale tan lioness.

"Oh thank goodness you all are alright!" Sarafina cried as she brought Vitani and Shetani close.

Zira licked Kovu all over and nuzzled him before looking up at Mheetu with confused red eyes. "Mheetu, what happened?"

The pale cream lion sighed as he ran a paw through his dark brown mane. "The plan didn't go well. Kopa was almost eaten by crocodiles. If it wasn't for Gabriel, my nephew would of been a goner."

Sarafina gasped before looking at the golden teen. "Thank you for saving my grandson. We are in your debt."

Mheetu nodded for his mother and Zira to take the cubs. Gabriel decided to get a good look at the cubs before they left. One female has light cream fur as well as a light cream hair tuff. Her eyes are a sapphire blue, like the cub he saved. The male has dark brown fur with a black tuff on his head as his eyes are a emerald green. The last cub has brownish fur as well as a brownish hair tuff and sparkling emerald green eyes. And a scar across her left eye.

Gabriel gasped before looking at the pale cream lion after the cubs left. "What happened to the brownish cub's eye?"

Mheetu sighed heavily before sitting. "My brother in law gave her that scar."

The golden teen's light blue eyes widen before he growled. "Why would he do that?!"

Mheetu looked up at the sun setting sky and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Before I was born there was accident. Where the king of the Pride Lands and his heir was announced dead. The king's brother took over and well...things were not good. Not only did he let a large number of hyenas in the kingdom that unsetted the balance but...he committed one of the most unholy sins. He raped my big sister and impregnated her."

Gabriel gasped before frowning. "What happened?"

Mheetu pinned his ears as tears fell from his golden eyes. "My sister gave birth to three cubs. She named them Vitani, Hamaru and Shetani. My sister Nala was so upset that we didn't kill her cubs that she ran off. Later returning with the lost prince. Simba the lion you seen, defeated...um killed his uncle. It turns out that our tyrant king killed his brother."

"What happened next?"

More tears fell freely down his face as he recalled the painful memory. "Simba killed little Hamaru and before we could protect Vitani and Shetani...he attacked and gave Shetani that horrid scar."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he snarled. "That's terrible but I will make a promise to you. As long as I shall live and is apart of your pride I will never let anyone harm Shetani again."

Mheetu looked grateful for the vow before yawning. "I'll take you up on that. But we should get some rest. I have some more planing to do and you have to meet the rest of us misfits."

Gabriel laughed before standing and following the pale cream lion towards the caves. But they weren't aware of a pair of sapphire blue eyes watching from behind a bush and it had heard everything.

**Author's Note:Well what do you think? Who do you think was the blue eyes hidding? Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
